In some medical systems, a therapy delivery member (e.g., a lead or a catheter) is implanted in a brain of a patient. The therapy delivery member may access regions of the brain through a burr hole formed through the patient's skull. A burr hole cap assembly, which is positioned within the burr hole, may be used to retain the position of the therapy delivery member relative to the burr hole, as well as substantially plug the burr hole.